Le Chasseur et le Serpent
by BerrySnake
Summary: Mon nom est Kinana, et je peux vous dire que je n'ai pas la vie facile. Je suis dotée d'une faculté assez particulière qui intéresse beaucoup la reine de notre Royaume. Et alors que je pensais avoir semée sa garde personnelle, je me retrouve cette fois-ci poursuivie par un chasseur bien déterminé. Mais qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça ? ATTENTION : LEMON


_Coucou mes p'tits serpent ! :) aujourd'hui (ou plutôt ce soir) ce seras un One-shot avec un LEMON ! attention ! (je mettrai LEMON pour prévenir)_

_Aurez-vous le courage de tout lire...?_

_Zeleph: Inutile de dire ça ils sont là pour ça nunuche !_

_Et paf ! Un Zeleph volant à travers les cieux ! un !_

_Sur ce je vous laisse lire en toute tranquillité :)_

_Au fait, les personnages appartiennent tous à Mashima-san sauf une petite invention de ma part que vous verrai dans l'histoire ^^_

_E__lle court, cette jeune fille, sans se retourner, ses cheveux violets, dansant avec le vent, fuit son passé, en direction du soleil levant__. _Peu importe où elle allait, du moment qu'elle était en sureté. Elle courait à perte d'haleine dans une forêt à une mâtinée de printemps. Ses yeux étaient verts, et fatigués de devoir fuir à chaque minute. La garde royale de la Reine d'Akara la pourchassait depuis un bon moment déjà. Même si elle ne les perçoit plus derrière, elle devait quand même trouver un abri sûr. Et alors qu'elle espérait s'en sortir, tout d'un coup, elle trébucha sur ce qui semblait être la racine d'un arbre et tomba lourdement à terre. La dite « racine » déposa une plainte ce qui surprit la jeune fille :

« Idiote tu ne pourrais pas regarder devant toi ? Tu viens d'interrompre ma sieste, grogna une voix qui semblait être celle d'un homme. »

La jeune fille surprise et prise de peur, se releva immédiatement, pour faire face à son interlocuteur. C'était un homme plutôt bien battit avec les cheveux rouge en pics, et avec un balafre à l'œil :

« Désolé mais je dois m'en aller, dit-elle en commençant à partir.

Attend, interpella celui-ci. Elle s'arrêta : Ah te regarder, j'ai comme l'impression que tu fuis quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, je me trompe ? demanda-t-il en se relevant. »

Son regard trahissait son étonnement. Elle n'aurait jamais pensée qu'il serait aussi perspicace. Elle ne dit rien, confirmant l'impression du jeune homme :

« Je vois que j'ai vu juste. Quel est ton nom ? Moi c'est Cobra. Répondit Cobra.

Kinana… Mon nom est Kinana. Répondit-elle anxieuse.

Très bien Kinana. Il se leva. Vois-tu, je suis chasseur, et je recherche une jeune fille un peu près du même âge que toi qui a la faculté de se transformer en un serpent. Malheureusement, je ne sais pas à quoi elle ressemble, l'aurais-tu déjà vu ? demanda Cobra. »

La demoiselle compris très vite la situation. Cet homme était là pour la capturer et semblait très déterminé. Mais malgré ça, elle garda son sang-froid avant de répondre :

« Je n'ai jamais vue cette jeune fille, je suis désolé. Mentit la jeune Kinana. Cobra resta silencieux quelques instants :

C'est bizarre parce que l'on m'a décrit cette femme, et il s'avérait qu'elle a les cheveux violets et les yeux verts tout comme toi, en est-tu sûr ? redemanda-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle. »

C'est la fin. Elle savait à ce moment-là que l'ennemi était devant elle et qu'il connaissait l'identité de sa proie. Alors sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, elle s'enfui à grande vitesse, se frayant un chemin dans les branches, espérant qu'il ne la rattrapera pas :

Cela ne sert à rien de courir, j'entends tes moindres mouvements, Kinana. » lui dit-t-elle en la poursuivent.

Et s'entama une chasse entre un chasseur et sa proie dans toute la forêt. Elle avait l'habitude de fuir ce qui la pourchassait et savait très bien comment s'y prendre pour les semer. Alors elle regarda derrière elle si il n'était pas trop près, et pu se cacher dans un coin de fougère sans faire de bruit. Elle attendait qu'il se rapproche pour le prendre par surprise, lui mettre un coup de dague et s'enfuir par la même occasion. Il arriva comme prévu et marcha à pas lourd. Il s'arrêta tout d'un coup avec la certitude qu'elle était ici. Il le sentait, et savait qu'elle ne tarderait pas à se montrer :

Je sais que tu es là. Montre-toi, ordonna le chasseur.

Elle en profita pour lui assener un coup de dague, mais il se retourna très rapidement et l'évita sans problème en le retenant d'une seule main. Elle afficha un regard anxieux :

« Cobra, hein… comme le type de ma transformation. Sourit-elle. Tu n'es pas qu'un simple chasseur. Tu as quelque chose en plus… de la magie en toi, Dit-elle perplexe.

Je te l'ai dit, j'entends le moindre de tes mouvements, ta respiration, tes pensées, tes battements de cœur, tout. Tu ne m'échapperas pas, quoique je préfèrerai que tu résiste. Ce serait tellement plus amusant. Ricana Cobra.

Alors permets-moi d'exaucer ton souhait, chasseur, car tu ne m'auras pas si facilement, déclara-t-elle avec un air de défi. »

Alors elle se transforma en serpent, déploya ses ailes, et s'enfui dans les airs sous le regard prédateur de Cobra qui était prêt à faire la chasse. Leur petit jeu dura des semaines. Dans la ville, dans une prairie ou dans une forêt, à chaque fois, il la retrouvait et à chaque fois elle réussissait à s'échapper. Au fil du temps, Kinana tomba de plus en plus sous le charme du chasseur. Puis un jour, comme d'habitude, il la retrouva dans une forêt, cette fois sous une chute d'eau, nue, en récitant une mélodie. Il observa quelques instants perché sur un arbre avant de finalement s'approcher de sa proie. Il s'assit devant le lac et il se mit à parler :

« Quelle douce mélodie que j'entends là, même si j'aimerai beaucoup entendre d'autres sons venant de ta voix. Déclara-t-il pour lui faire part de sa présence.

La jeune fille se retourna surprise avant que ses joues deviennent rouges comme la chevelure du jeune homme. Elle se transforma en serpent pour cacher sa nudité et siffla d'un ton agacé :

« _Et en plus de ça t'es un pervers !_ »

Le ton agacé me plait beaucoup aussi, ricana celui-ci fier de sa réaction. »

Alors qu'elle était sous l'eau, elle se rapprocha de la surface et se transforma sous sa forme humaine en maillot de bain, puis se mit-en califourchon sur lui :

Je pourrais t'empoisonner avec mon venin à l'instant, tu sais. dit-elle sensuellement.

Tu sais très bien que cela ne me fera aucun effet. Sourit-il mesquin.

Tu sais, j'ai bien d'autre tour dans mon sac, dit-elle sur le même ton.

Comme ? demanda-t-il curieux de savoir.

Je pourrais…commença-t-elle.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que des gardes s'approchèrent pour mettre la main sur elle. Elle remit sa tenue et s'enfuit à grande enjamber laissant Cobra seul, allongé par terre :

Tsss… Encore des gêneurs qui sont venu nous interrompre. Rugit-t-il en se relevant. »

Elle courrait à perte d'haleine fuyant ses anciens poursuivants, les gardes de la reine d'Akara. Elle tenait trop à sa peau pour se laisser faire. Puis au moment où elle croyait les avoir semés, un des gardes lui empoigna le bras par derrière suivit d'un deuxième. Elle essaya de cracher son venin mais les menottes anti-magies qu'ils lui avaient mis l'en empêcha. Elle était perdue, enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait :

Je crois que vous avez quelque chose qui m'appartient, déclara une voix de devant qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

« _Cobra ! S'il arrive à me sortir de ce pétrin, je jure de ne pas l'étrangler ! »_ pensa-elle.

J'entends tes pensée Kinana, ricana-il pas du tout effrayer qu'elle lui face du mal..

Oups, j'avais oublié ce détails… se souvenu Kinana.

Alors le quel devrait-je m'occuper en premier ? demanda Cobra à l'attention des gardes en s'approchant férocement.

N'interfère pas dans notre mission ! ordonna l'un des gardes royales la main à l'épée. Cobra tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur à sa gauche :

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais toi je te sens à point. Tu seras le premier, déclara Cobra avec un rictus assez effrayant avant de l'empoisonner avec son souffle venimeux. L'homme tomba lourdement à terre gémissants, avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres. Les autres gardes prirent peur et l'un le reconnu :

Toi… ! Tu es Cobra le chasseur ! montra du doigt un autre garde. « Effectivement il a bien l'air d'avoir une réputation venant jusqu'à la gardes royale », pensa Kinana.

Je sens t'a peur rien qu'à prononcer mon nom misérable vermine, que c'est agréable à entendre. Dit- il avec un sourire de psychopathe. Et je préfère qu'on m'appelle Cobra le Dragon Venimeux, déclara-t-il.

Alors ses bras devinrent violets avec des écailles de reptiles et ses oncles, pointus comme celle des dragons. L'un des gardes l'attaqua par la droite et il l'élimina d'un grand coup de griffes, suivit d'un autre éliminé par un coup de coude puis d'un souffle venimeux puis ainsi de suite jusqu'à que toute la garde soit à terre. Pendant qu'il les éliminer en un rien de temps, Kinana en à profiter pour prendre la clé et enlever ses menottes. Cobra ne bougeait pas d'un pouce près d'un bord d'une fausse, entre les corps qui gisais à terre. Elle commença à parler :

J'imagine que je dois te remercier, dit-elle.

Elle s'approcha de lui, quand tout d'un coup le sol s'effondra et ils tombèrent tous les deux en rouler bouler dans un fossé et se retrouvèrent dans la même position que tout à l'heure, près du lac. Cobra ricana et fit part d'une remarque :

Cette situation me rappelle quelque chose, dit-il sous la plaisanterie.

Ne t'y habitus pas trop vite, chasseur. Rétorqua Kinana le sourire aux lèvres.

Il la regarda, et se mit à sourire :

Oh que si, et j'ai bien l'intention d'en profiter. Rétorqua-t-il.

Citron!

Elle sourit à son tour puis ils s'embrassèrent d'un baiser chaste, simple. Cobra se positionna au-dessus d'elle, et la ré-embrassa cette fois-ci d'un baiser beaucoup plus intense. Il demanda accès à sa langue et c'est ce qu'elle fit et déposa ses mains de part et d'autre sur sa cuisse et l'autre au creux de ses reins. Voulant reprendre le dessus, elle se repositionna au-dessus de lui puis interrompit leur baiser pour se relever gracieusement en se dirigeant vers le lac puis en enlevant sa jupe, tout en le regardant et en souriant, pour l'inciter à venir avec elle. Il esquissa un sourire, se releva à son tour puis commença à retirer son haut, puis elle aussi, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que leurs sous-vêtements. Elle était toujours face à lui, reculant en direction du lac puis avant de sourire, lui demanda :

Alors, tu veux toujours faire la chasse ? Sourit-elle. Il ricana et répondit :

Oui et cette fois-ci, je sens que ce sera la bonne.

Alors il la poursuivi puis ils retirèrent chacun leurs derniers vêtements. Kinana rentra la première dans l'eau et se transforma sous sa forme de serpent pour commencer son petit jeux de chasse, et de dominant.

Et dès que Cobra rentra dans l'eau, de sa forme humaine elle le prit par surprise comme leur première rencontre, puis de sa langue reptilienne, elle lui lécha la nuque, et lui mordilla l'oreille Et de ses mains elle entoura son torse comme les serpents entourent leurs proie, et descendit un peu plus, en lui donnant quelques coups de griffure sur sa peau halée.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin que Cobra, avec son rictus légendaire, lui choppa le bras, la ramena devant lui, et l'empoigna férocement par la taille d'une seule main. Puis de derrière, lui susurra quelques mots qu'il la fit sourire, avant de lui faire subir le même traitement. Et après quelques soupirs, il la retourna de face et la colla contre lui et le rocher de manière à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger, puis il l'embrassa en descendant jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine tout en la mordillant de ses canines pointus. N'avait-il pas dit qu'il aimerait bien entendre d'autre son de sa voix ? Elle gémissait sous ses baisers et ses caresses et lui, se délectai de ses sons si agréable à ces oreilles qui le fit monter en excitation.

Certes ce qu'il lui faisait subir était atrocement bon, mais elle n'avait pas déclaré défaite. Elle, balada ses mains de part et d'autre dans sa chevelure foncée, sur son dos, et son torse lui décrochant un soupir de plaisir. Puis elle se baissa jusqu'à son entre-jambe en embrassant chaque parcelle de son « serpent » ce qui l'enflamma de plus en plus. Un grognement rauque sortit de la bouche de celui-ci, appréciant chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait.

Et alors que le mâle s'enflamma de plus en plus et qu'il s'apprêtait à cracher son venin, Cobra la prit férocement par les hanches et entoura ses jambes autour de sa taille. La femme serpent esquissa un sourire, fier de l'effet quelle lui prodiguait et amusée par sa réaction soudaine. Leurs souffles devenait beaucoup plus intense, jusqu'à que leurs baisers deviennent venimeux. Une chose mortelle mais si délicieuse, dont tout deux, ne pût que succomber et en redemander sans relâche par gourmandise. Ils continuèrent leurs caresses, sans s'arrêter, sans limites, sans se cacher, puis il se lança enfin, et se glissa en elle comme un serpent qui se glisse dans son chaud terrier.

Le lac semblait les entourer, les protéger, les lucioles qui s'envolait de part et d'autre de ce lieu donna un paysage magnifique pour les yeux. Cobra se sentant monter en puissance chaque fois qu'elle l'embrassait lui mordilla l'oreille puis le cou... . Après des heures d'union dans une eau plus que complices de leurs mouvements ils se mirent sur la rive et s'endormirent paisiblement, lui, l'entourant de ses bras pour être sûr qu'elle ne s'échappera plus.

Vous êtes à la fin du one-shot ! xDDD Alors review ? :)


End file.
